wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Demure
REVAMPING!!!! since like im working on her concepts because thaddeus exists now. |-| Advisory = This page contains mentions of harsh punishment, explicit music (with warning), brief talk about social disabilities, and other things that may be unsuitable for some users. Please regard this. Thank you. |-| XAN-404 = Demure is Luke's End Guard character. Do not use anything on this page (any sort of content, art, phrases, etc) without their permission. (EXPLICIT) Day 1'''- Starting a log. This is the end of the week, I just finished defense training. S**t's really messed up around here. Hopefully I'll get out of here soon.'' '''''LOOKS Demure looks nothing like a MudWing. Her general build may tilt a bit toward her tribal base, yes, however she still seems to be skinny. Her general body consists of thin fur and feathers. Her fur sticks up in spikes along her spine, replacing the normal area of where the spikes or ridges of a normal MudWing would be. Her tail shoots out like a mink's, dark and sleek, almost waterproof. It is very thin and long, a bit over the size of her actual form. Her legs are also somewhat long, and have tufts of fur on the back of the hock. Her talons are also surrounded by fur, and one may suggest her feet are more like paws of a caracal. Also, along XAN-404's stomach is also a rift of fur, which starts on her lower neck and ends at the base of her tail. Demure has two sets of wings, one of which represents the golden eagle, huge and powerful, built for liftoff and basic flying, while the second is smaller, most likely for maneuvering around, which most likely comes from her Short-Eared owl genes. Her face is also quite interesting. XAN-404's snout is medium, and turns up into a point at the end. A large about of fur encircles the top of her head, almost like a mane, and ends near her jaw. Her horns are dark with two forks in them, and a light green vein runs through the middle. At the end, all the forks turn downward. Her eyes are a muted green, with highlights of bright, icy blue. There are also markings that travel from her jaw to just above her eye. One of her ears are also torn. For coloring, most of XAN-404's form resembles her Short-Eared Owl genes, although you can tell that her mink genes show up in some places, and her caracal genes, since her ears have black tufts at the ends. Even the spruce tree shows up at some parts, such as where her tufts are, which take on the needle-like shapes, and her eyes, although those could or couldn't have had to do with the genes. TRUE FORM Demure's true form is something else. Rather than her usual, small self in her normal form, able to fit into small spaces, she is giant, about seven times her normal shape. It's like she's hardly a dragon at all. She looks like herself, however almost invisible, as she takes on the looks of the stars and galaxies themselves. However, sometimes seems to take on different features than her normal look, i.e. a third pair of wings or different shaped horns, and this is because of her ability to universe-warp (see; abilities). She also has multiple pairs of eyes, all along her neck, tail, and head, even some along the base of her wings. This can also link to the fact that she is highly observant, and can see into different realities. But these eyes, along with her normal pair, are a glowing, solid, dark indigo. XAN-404 also seems to be immortal when she takes on her true form, as her whole body is pierced with spears, needles, dripping with very muted indigo, almost white blood, the same colors of the stars she seems to be made of. Around Demure seems to be a ring of space matter, such as gasses, planets, galaxies and stars. It's like she is Saturn, decked with the circles of space-substances. Day 2'''- Hello again. Scientists took it easy on us today. Practically got the day off.'' '''''ACTS XAN-404 seems to be silent and reserved usually avoiding interaction with anyone at all costs. She tends to stay in places where few will venture to, such as cracks in machinery closets, or the air vents to avoid everyone, although the nanochip always reveals her location. Demure is not emotionless like the others, no, and is actually very emotional, but tends to hide it. Her mind is constantly stirring with feelings, both perceiving and judging the other experiments and staff, as well as her surroundings. And, despite her neutrality and avoidance to other dragons, XAN-404 finds curiosity in watching the others and gathering information on everyone. She also tries to appear as weak and harmless as possible to the scientists, researchers, and extended staff, so that she can use her true, closeted personality whenever she needs. Though, she does seem to like a small amount of the dragons, among which is the roseborn (even if the roseborn seems to hate the cursed six like her) and one of the scientists who is not like the others). These she treats with a higher extent of curiosity and kindness whenever she can, although still cannot find enough appropriate time to actually interact with them. One of the more... violent things about her is the zero reluctance she takes in killing someone she does not find safe to be around or that might hurt the dragons she finds pleasurable. When killing, Demure would do it quickly and with the least blood as possible, probably by snapping their neck or shutting off their breathing system. Although no murders have happened yet because of the security system in The End Guard, Demure would not hesitate to end somedragon who goes against her levels of comfort, no matter the punishment. In a nutshell, XAN-404 would die for her loved ones. Otherwise, one would consider Demure an anarchist, since she strives for freedom and self-dispensed justice, zero resent toward killing those who deserve it, rather than confining them and keeping them alive. Day 12'''- Someone else is like me.'' '''''BACKGROUND Demure was born in a laboratory in the End Guard, small and extremely underweight. The moment her eyes opened, they saw needles, masks, and screens, and she instantly learned to be weary of the other dragons. Even as a newborn dragonet, she understood that she was living under her perspective, in her body, in this timeline, and she had to learn as much about that as she could. Demure's childhood was mostly training and conditioning to be tied and loyal to the organization she was born into. She also became aware of her wisp and gene components at this time, as well as her tribal base. Otherwise, this time was mostly uneventful. Teenage years to her current age is the biggest time factor for her. Around the start of adolescence, she started to see the faults in The End Guard, and figured out their true incentive. This has an instant negative effect on her, causing her to rebel and do anything she could to try to get the hell out of the place. But after repeated punishment and one visit to the Whiteout Room, she decided to remain quiet and rebel undercover rather than doing it outwardly for attention. But the nanochip still kept causing her to receive punishment. This is when she figured out her single, strong ability to reality-warp. She used this in only severe times of need, which still resulted in harsh punishment, but on their end, did a significant amount of more damage, to her satisfaction. At this point, the scientists would gladly terminate her, but due to her incredibly advanced reality-warping, they laid off and stuck to punishment instead. After wandering around, Demure met a scientist who she instantly took interest in. She could see his discomfort with his job, and the fear he possessed with her kind, or in other worse, the Cursed Six. After conversing with him in secret, one of the very rare incidents when she'd spoke out of her own will, she'd decided that he was one of her only companions, and possibly even more. But their own roles in The End Guard kept them apart, and after a huge mistake with trying to meet and being found out by one of the officials, they separated for each of their own good after the official gave them a second chance, while hanging on by a thin string to each of their lives. This just increased XAN-404's pure hatred toward the project, fueling her goal to one day use her component of ruin, power, and true form to take down The End Guard for eternity, in all realities and universes. Day 17'''- I love him.'' '''''POWERS Demure possesses the rare ability to spectate, and on rare occasions manipulate the raw energy of the universe. One may think this is impossible, however she somehow gained this power. While some would say how a lot of dragons have the power to reality-warp, this is different, oh so different. She can travel through different realities and see how things might have changed through different actions, although she must not interfere by putting herself into the reality, which could possibly put all realities at stake. In some cases, though, this does not bother her one bit. When viewing realities, it's like floating through space, but space is made of shattered glass. And the holes in the glass show fragments of what happens in the realities. If Demure finds interest in that certain reality, she can fly through the hole and it will take her there. However, there are limits. First of all, there is limited time for her to view the reality. She can walk through it as long as she can withstand the pressure bearing down on her from all angles, and because she does not belong in that reality, it could possibly kill her if she stayed within it for too long. Because of her physical awareness, this is usually not an issue, considering her knowledge on when she has to leave, although sometimes she can get carried away, and if she did not accomplish her task while traveling through that reality, she will stay in it until she will physically feel the reality tearing her apart, which is when she has to force herself out, only willed by the fact that the real person she loves is in her own reality, and that is what she really needs to protect. Another limit is the fact that Demure is not the only one who spectates and edits realities. The Angels and Demons also possess such abilities, and are much more powerful than her, probably able to kill her within the blink of an eye if they ever met in the same reality. But, since the Angels and Demons also tend to be able to edit and spectate realities, and possibly even destroy them, after visiting/editing/destroying a reality, Demure can only view (with extreme difficulty and hardly any understanding of the reality) that specific one. This also causes Demure to have to be cautious when reality-jumping. When Demure is bored, she will find realities open to editing and tinker around with them, ones where the ones she cares about don't exist. She will cause utter chaos and watch the dragons suffer while their world is destroyed. This is what makes her a ruinborn, as she destroys realities out of her own pleasure. What also makes her a ruinborn is her cleverness in making decisions, and the memories she stores in her head from all the realities, causing her mind to be incredibly complex. Otherwise, Demure possesses no other abnormal powers, apart from a smart mind and excelling stealth. Day 33'''- My fault.'' '''''DISABILITIES Disability- Day 50'''- Their fault.'' '''''STATISTICS Day 53'''- I'm sick of all this.'' '''''RELATIONSHIPS Icarus - PRD-361 - DIL-060 - LDC-777 - QGA-719 - CHR-723 - GTD-728 - Day 60'''- Sure, they can take me down one day, but i'll take them down with me. But I'll make sure he's safe when I destroy them.'' '''''MISCELLANEOUS Demure's living quarter is large, in spite of what she deserves from her atrocious behavior. It looks similar to Fallen, many towering pine trees and bumpy, unleveled ground with cliffs on a few of the sides. Mist usually fills the area, shrouding her in a blanket of cool air and fog. The ground is covered in dead pine needles, both comforting and calming to Demure. There also is a small pond near her resting area, which holds a few small fish if she ever feels the need to snack. Otherwise, no food source is provided, as that would be considered a reward for such a troublemaker as her. In distance, her living quarter is about two by one 3/4 acres, large for such a small dragon. Although the scientists have considered shrinking it down to half it's size, it is not their priority, nor is it essential, and would probably do more harm than good to XAN-404. Although Demure is the embodiment of Ruin, she tends to want to do good rather than bad, but can never seem to be able to do so. She also tends to get in trouble more so than some of the others, which results in lots of punishment. XAN-404 is aware of what the microchip can do to her, and has gone through multiple times where she has been shocked so much to the point of blacking out. If she could be granted one wish, Demure would wish to tear the implant out of her head, no matter how much that could damage or pain her. Demure is not a Breeding Program participant. She is strongly against the breeding program and will do anything with her power to prevent herself from being entered into it. She does not like the fact of an offspring of her's possibly inheriting her power, as it is tough to understand and deal with. XAN-404 strongly despises the organization in general (apart from a few dragons within it), so they would not mind if a wisp took it down. |-| Referral = Kudos to anyone who's taken the time to draw my character! ''Day 29- I do look weird, don't I? Not like the others, that's right.'' Blanktransparent.png|TBD|link= Category:Content (Firesides) Category:LGBT+ Category:Non-Binary Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Artificially Created Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Mature Content